Keep Hold Of
by DotOnTheSpot
Summary: [Finally, the SEQUEL to 'For Keeps'] He knew they would try again to take what was his. KakashixSakura


Disclaimer: Well, I do have Kakashi locked in my closet, so as you can see I don't own Naruto.

Title: Keep Hold Of

Pairing: Kakashi & Sakura

Summary: He knew they would try again to take what was his.

&$&

A/N: FINALLY, the sequel to my first Naruto fic, 'For Keeps'. If you hadn't read it yet, you don't need to in order to read this one, but I think it would be helpful. I can't say enough of all the lovely reviews I got for that one, and so many of them too. Though, I have to say some didn't like that I had Sakura at such a young age, but all I have to say to that is I did give a warning in my author's note that she was a minor, and beside that, I wanted to write a fic with her at such a young age. Also I wrote Kakashi was under arrest for statutory rape, but it didn't mean he actually raped her. The term is defined as: _law_; sexual intercourse with a minor. And since I live in the US, I went with our system where usually the age for minors is under 18 (though I think some states are under 16). So either way, he technically committed a crime, but he didn't _rape_ her. OK. Sorry, I just had to get that off my chest and clarify a few things.

&$&

Just so you know, this one is like the first one in the point of view of Kakashi. There is no dialogue, so it might get a little confusing because everything is from his view and no one else's. And FYI, I wrote he has a beard, so picture it like the one Gerard Butler has in 300 but not as course (I hope that made sense). Also, Anko is not treated nicely in this, so if you like her be warned (I just don't like her for some reason). Anyway, it came out a little different than I intended, so I hope I don't disappoint any of you with this sequel. Enjoy.

&&$$&&$$&&$$&&

(Kakashi's POV)

Stepping out of the oh-so soothing shower, I grabbed a towel and dried my relaxed and clean body off. My day had been a long and boring one, yet it was something I could easily handle. Yes my job as a regular police officer was not as stimulating as being a shinobi, but it was the only thing close enough to being a ninja without revealing who I really was. It also gave me the advantage of knowing beforehand if any ninjas from other villages were in the area. Though only a police station, it had many resources in finding out who, what, and where very quickly, which I needed in keeping my family safe.

Pulling on a pair of sweats and towel-drying my once again silver hair, I thought on the passed five years, which had not been easy for Sakura and I. During the last trimester of her pregnancy and then the birth of our son, we were able to settle on the outskirt of a small village for a short time. But four months after his birth, we caught wind of Leaf shinobi coming near us. Luckily, we had escaped without confrontation, but there were many close calls over the next few months.

After each of those times, I wondered if Sakura regretted the life she chose with me. I mean I did get her pregnant at a young age, made her leave her parents and the home she knew all her life, and forced her to be on the run having to always look over her shoulder when she shouldn't. This was not what I wanted for her, or for us, but it seemed fate decided otherwise, and my love for my beautiful kunoichi could not protect her from these struggles.

For a while, I believed she resented me for doing this to her, until one day she literally slapped me out of my thoughts and demanded I listened to what she had to say. She said she loved me with all of her heart, and never once entertained the idea of giving up on me and our little family. She agreed that at times this new life was difficult, yet it was not something she would change. My pink-haired woman believed the hardships we pulled through together only proved how strong our love was and that we were meant to be. When I heard her say this and the conviction in her voice, I knew she was right. I pushed my doubts behind me and embraced the future with her.

The first object on my agenda (off the list that I had done mentally after our little talk) was officially making her my wife, since at the moment we were posing as a married couple. I was tired of letting the close-minded individuals of our former home to (figuratively) dictate the choices we made , and what better way to escape their 'iron fist' than marrying right under their noses. After leaving our year-old son with a trusted elderly couple, we traveled to a village within Fire Country and exchanged vows with our real names. I had decided to openly mock our village by doing this, and thus prove I was not going to allow them to run our lives anymore.

When the marriage was finalized and quickly sending my new wife home to our son, I prepared myself for the inevitable fight, because I knew the hunter-nins would be there soon and I was going to confront them head on (it was next on my list). I wanted to send a message to our former village that even with the threat of them possibly catching us was not going to prevent us from living the way we wished to; which was to have a peaceful life as husband and wife with a family.

As the six ANBU members stepped out to circle me in the clearing where I waited for them, I just had to laugh for it seemed like they thought they could take me down easily. Apparently they had the misconception that I would have slacked off in my training or been too distracted since I ran, but they were sorely mistaken for I had some precious people to protect. I barely broke a trace of sweat in subduing three of them, though the other three gave me a good workout. I sensed a second unit coming, so I grabbed a barely conscious ninja, gave him my message (and a blatant threat that I would not be so lenient next time) to deliver, and left the area by leading the others on a wild-goose chase before making my way home to complete the last part of my agenda.

The final part of my plan was to find us a secure permanent home. I did not want to keep uprooting my family constantly, especially when we decide to have more children, so I needed to locate a place where we could lay a foundation for our future. We agreed upon a location in the Land of Lightening near the shore, because not only did the country dislike Leaf shinobi (from the failed treaty years earlier), but it also gave us many options on escape routes if Leaf ninjas did come through. I figured we could travel around the other countries a few times during the year to leave false clues of where we might be, so they wouldn't stumble on our home; which they hadn't since we moved in.

Focusing back on the present time, I finished up in the bathroom deciding I could trim my beard later and went to see what my family was doing while I was cleaning up. Walking leisurely towards the kitchen, I stopped in the entranceway and watched the little scene in front of me. My young wife Sakura was leaning over the sink gently washing our three-month old son Obito in a small basin with an eager four-year old Sachio trying to help his mother with his new sibling. I observed the interaction with a lazy smile and a feeling of contentment filled my being. It was moments like these that reminded me that leaving our old village to have this was the best decision I ever made.

Stepping up behind Sakura, I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned over her shoulder as I playfully rubbed my beard against her cheek to look upon the youngest member of our family. Just like his older brother, Obito had the same silver hair that seemed to appear on the males of the Hatake line. The only difference between them at the moment was our new son had my dark eyes, while Sachio had his mother's vivacious green. My sons may have taken after me in appearance, but I can tell all ready my oldest was taking after his mother in personality and I hoped my youngest will as well, because I want my boys to reflect their mother as much as possible, since they couldn't physically. After all, our next child will hopefully be the girl I want and she can look like her beautiful mother. I love my boys, but I want a little girl who will resemble my lovely kunoichi as our sons resemble me.

I chuckled out loud as I thought back on when I told Sakura we could try again for a girl after Obito was born. She had hit me upside the head with one of Sachio's toys and venomously whispered (the baby was asleep finally) it would be awhile before their next one, because after ten hours of labor trying to push their (well, she described him as mostly mine) large son (he did weigh over nine pounds) she didn't think she was going to allow me to touch her anymore if there was going to be more big babies. Of course some well-placed kisses (and some groveling and pleading), she recanted her statement and said we could try for a daughter sooner than later. Snickering under my breath, I knew she couldn't resist me anyway.

A jab from an elegant elbow brought me out of my reverie and back to the now. Sakura was looking at me questioningly, but I just shook my head and gave her a loving kiss on the lips. She didn't need to know what I was thinking a moment ago, since I didn't feel like sleeping on the couch anytime soon, so I lifted my arms from her waist and helped her to finish washing Obito. I laughed as Sachio waved the small soft rag he was using to get my attention to show me how he was helping his mom in cleaning his brother. I nodded and smiled approvingly at his actions as together we completed the smallest one's bath.

When it was done, my wife took the baby, with the oldest following, over to the blanket she set up on the table to dry and dress him as I emptied and rinsed out the small tub. As I was placing it on the rack, something caught my eye through the window above the sink. Making sure whatever it was didn't realize I had seen it, I nonchalantly grabbed some dishes to wash them and discreetly scanned the area for movement. My heart almost stopped when I realized it was Leaf shinobi. For almost three years, we were living peacefully, and we had believed they had given up on getting us. It was a mistake on my part for hoping for that, but I planned on fixing that.

Grabbing the dish towel to dry my hands, I aimlessly glanced up to sky to make it seem like I was just checking out the stars as I formed a plan of action. Over the years, I had ran many scenarios through my mind to come up with an effective way to protect my family, but all seemed ineffective except for me to attack straight-forward as my kunoichi ran to safety with the children. I knew she wouldn't want to leave me behind to fight them by myself, but I would feel and fight much better if I was sure they wouldn't be used to distract me.

The phone ringing momentarily diverted my attention from the problem at-hand. Still keeping my gaze outdoors, I listened quietly as my partner from the station apologized profusely for not contacting me sooner about the ninjas the other officers had seen. He was the only one who knew about our situation, and he felt guilty for not finding out more quickly that they were from the Hidden Leaf Village. I told him it was all right, and I would handle it myself. Ignoring his pleas of waiting for back-up (what use would they be since they were not shinobi, and we were missing-nin), I hung up the phone and gathered myself.

I closed the curtains as calmly as possible, and turned to get Sakura's attention. Watching her being so happy with the children almost prevented me from telling her. I did not want to crush her world, but it had to be done. The children were in danger, and they were the top priority.

Calling out her name, I nearly grimaced when I saw her swerve her gorgeous green eyes filled with delight toward me. I was about to shatter her little bubble and it felt like a punch to the gut. I hated that feeling (and the ones who would soon cause her unhappiness). It strengthened my resolve to dispose of the shinobi quickly and with much violence. They were about to destroy my wife's hopes of peace, and I was not going to go easy on any of them for it as I had promised before.

When she noticed the look on my face, her smile disappeared completely as she realized something was not right. She figured it out as I cast my eyes downwards and I nodded my head solemnly. Her sharp intake of breath caught the attention of our oldest boy. Sachio glanced at each of us and I could see he was able to sense the tension in the air. My son was clearly showing signs of his intelligence, because he quieted his voice and began to soothe his agitated brother while taking a defensive stance and being alert to his surroundings the whole time (I was glad that I had started teaching him ninja skills a year earlier). If it weren't for the situation we were in now, I would have allowed my pride to show through in how well my son was handling the tough circumstances.

I quickly walked over to my wife and grabbed her in a tight hug to reassure her everything would be all right. I told her that nobody, _absolutely nobody_, was going to break our family apart. We had worked too hard for some measure of serenity in life, and it was not going to fall to the wayside just because they had found us.

Pulling back slightly to stare into her eyes, I made sure she understood that we would not give up easily and surrender to them. That we will fight and protect our family no matter what. And that I would do _anything_ to stop those fools from laying a hand on my sons or harming the love of my life.

Disengaging ourselves, we each promptly dressed the boys in more appropriate clothes, since they had been ready to be put down to bed. After completing the task, my wife hurriedly put on her own attire as did I, and we gathered up our sons and went to the basement where was the very reason I had purchased this home: a secret underground passageway that brought you further out in the forest. The tunnel was dug by the previous owner who suffered from the fear of being kidnapped again as he had when he was young, and now that irrational anxiety was going to be used to my advantage to get my kunoichi and children to safety.

Pushing the large chest that was used to hide the doorway aside, I pulled the latch on the door and was relieved to see it open easily. Shining a flashlight into it and seeing no obstructions except for a few cobwebs, I knew it would lead my family securely away from the threat to their freedom.

Placing my oldest son on the ground and handing him a small backpack, I gazed into his eyes and told him to look out for his mother and brother, and not to separate from them. After getting his nod in agreement, I embraced my boy and whispered how proud I was of him. Kissing him on top of his head, I rose from my kneeling position and took my youngest from the arms of my wife to give him the same affection. I turned back to Sakura, and we stared into each other as we let our emotions show through our eyes. What stood out the most was her hesitance in leaving me behind to allow them to escape, but she knew I had to do this; that I had to make a stand against them. But I had to show her that this was not goodbye. Grasping the back of her neck, I slammed my lips against hers in a bruising passionate kiss. I wanted to express to my wife that there still was more romance and pleasure to come in our life together, and it was a promise I intended to keep.

Drawing apart, our foreheads briefly touched as we murmured our love for each other and knew now was the time for them to go. Handing Obito to her and the flashlight to Sachio, I helped usher them into the tunnel. With one last glance at my family, I resealed the door and made my way upstairs to handle the lowlifes who dared to interrupt my peaceful life.

Effortlessly creating shadow clones, I silently directed what I wanted them to do and where to go after I estimated the number of ninjas that were waiting for me. In this fight, I knew I would be using many of the jutsus in my arsenal that I had copied over the years, and I would be using them with much force. Summoning my nin-dogs as well, I sent them to track down/sniff out any I may have missed, because not a single one of the awaiting shinobi was going to escape my wrath.

When the first sounds of the fight began, I calculated my precise movement for the proper time to join in on the ruckus; except I paused in my entrance, because of the odds words being shouted about me. Apparently, my old comrades (some who I thought were my friends) were wondering why I had given up on my relationship with Anko for a liaison with a then fifteen year-old girl. Once the shock wore off, my anger grew skyward at the audacity of the former examiner to use any means necessary to sway others to her side of misguided 'revenge.' And what better way to do so than as the jilted lover (even if there was no proof of us ever being together). I never thought her jealousy would reach such lengths, and now, not only did I have to defend my family, but my and my wife's honor.

The minute I saw an opening, I immediately started to pummel any ninja who came in my vicinity. I aimed to personally pound into each one of their heads that the constant pursuit of me and my family (and the absurdity of me and the jaded kunoichi as a couple) was going to stop once and for all. I was a man on a mission, and this hunt was ending tonight.

During one of the many beatings I was lashing out, Pakkun caught my attention and informed me urgently that I was needed with my family. Noticing my remaining clones were managing whoever was left, I ran through the woods with the little pug giving me the low-down on the situation: somehow the bitch Anko had captured Sakura and the children, and she was waiting for me to come to her. It was not her, but _my kunoichi and boys_ I was coming for, and I will make her little fantasy cease to exist.

I halted (and Pakkun disappeared) once I caught sight of what was not too far in front of me, and my rage was palpable. The bitter female ninja had one hand holding the back of my wife's neck while the other had two snakes extending out that were poised at each of my son's throats, with Sachio fearfully clutching to his mother's leg and Obito whimpering in her arms.

To me, it seemed impossible for the resentful woman to catch Sakura off guard, so there had to be a reason they were caught at all. Scanning the area discreetly, I spotted a person standing in the background in a shadow of a tree and figured out how she was able to find my family: Neji Hyuga. I had a gut feeling she brought him along to purposely locate my family and not me. She may have 'wanted' me, but she knew to get to me was through them. I will kill her for that, and for touching them as I had promised myself years earlier to do so if anyone dared to lay a finger on my family.

Before I could quickly come up with a strategy and make my move, the rancorous woman yelled that she wanted to know why I did not tell her it was over between us and leave her for such a weak little girl who didn't know how to please me like she did. I simply stared at her, but on the inside I was in disbelief at how far her delusions went and furious at her for insulting my kunoichi. Sakura was an alluring, remarkable female (_and she was mine_); and this pathetic person needed to face reality and had no right to question my love and sexual relationship (which was beyond outstanding I might add) with my wife.

Ignoring her rant on letting go after our 'good times together,' I began to contemplate on how long she evidently had a thing for me that turned into this sick obsession which caused her to fabricate such lies. The more I thought about it, the more it became indisputable: it was not me she desired, rather my relationship. Specifically, what my relationship _represented_. She had always wanted her former sensei, but he didn't want her in that way. He only used her for his purposes, and when she didn't meet his expectations, he cast her aside. And here I am, not only still with my former student, but married and with children. The spiteful kunoichi was envious of what Sakura and I have, because she didn't have it with her own sensei. She only coveted me, so she could destroy what she never had.

I almost pitied her for not getting to experience with someone the kind of wondrous moments my wife and I shared, if it weren't for the fact it was _my wife and I_ that she was trying to tear apart.

Now that I realized what this was all about, I knew what to do with Anko, but the Byakugan wielder was another story. While I was certain he could care less about the personal crap, I was absolutely positive he would do his duty to bring my family and I back to Kohona as prisoners. I guess I'll have to just follow my instincts in dealing with him. For now, the psycho and her snakes was my main concern first and foremost.

Steadying my posture in the deceptive slouching stance, I calmly told her I was not Orichimaru. She snapped her mouth shut and glared at me venomously. Before she could utter a word, I said it was not my fault that he didn't want her, that her small crush on me escalated from rejection, that her attempt to come between me and Sakura was from misplaced feelings and envy, and that she should let my family go unharmed since they had done nothing to warrant such treatment.

The deranged woman actually had the audacity to laugh (maniacally too), and this proved she was too far gone to be reasoned with. I watched with apprehension as she tightened her grip on my wife's neck and the snakes moved closer to throats of my boys. I needed a plan, and quick, but what I really could use was a distraction. If something could draw her attention for just a moment, I would have the chance to get my family from her grasp.

As if some Kami was listening to my prayers, two figures (whom I didn't recognize) roughly tackled the Hyuga to the ground away from Anko and her 'prisoners.' She glanced slightly to the commotion, and, to my great surprise, Sachio used the opportunity to swiftly pull out a couple of senbon from the backpack I gave him and stabbed through the snakes (and I'm definitely going to praise my son later for a job well done). While the snakes flailed wildly toward their summoner who loosened her hold, my kunoichi clutched the children and rolled away from the cursing female. Once they were far enough, I charged at the bitch and started to attack her. I didn't give her the time to form any hand signs as I came at her with straight taijutsu, because I wanted to get out all my frustrations that had built up over the years.

When I got her pinned down to the forest floor, I exposed her vulnerable throat and aimed my kunai to finish her off. As I brought it closer to keep my silent promise, Sakura suddenly stopped me from killing Anko by grabbing my hand. I gave her a questioning look to explain herself, and she told me that I shouldn't do it, because we as a family didn't need murder hanging over our heads; that being missing-nins all ready, we shouldn't add more weight to the burden on our shoulders; and that our sons didn't need to see their father kill someone who should have been given mercy.

I stared at my wife perplexed. Didn't she understand why I had to do this? Didn't she know the vow I made to kill anyone who would harm them? Didn't she comprehend the length I would go to protect them, even from a crazy person?

But when I gazed at my boys, I knew I couldn't do it and still look them in the eye as their proud father. Though I wanted to do away with her, I understood what my love was talking about and that I shouldn't put more fuel on the fire in the pursuit of us.

Nodding in agreement with my kunoichi, I began to rise but not before I broke both Anko's arms and legs for my own satisfaction. Sakura shot me a disapproving glare, and I simply shrugged as I stepped away from the screaming woman who eventually passed out from the pain. I may have spared her, but it didn't mean I couldn't injure her (I'm not that compassionate).

As I collected my family to leave this place, the two people who had taken out the Hyuga approached us. I was weary of them, yet when they got closer I somewhat relaxed at seeing who it was: Naruto and Sasuke. I hadn't seen them since Sakura and I left, and I was unsure on how they felt about us or if they were going to bring us back to the Village too. But my worry was for not, because the blond ninja immediately engulfed my wife in a crushing hug and the Uchiha dipped his head in greeting with a small smile. Pleasantly dumbfounded by the warm reunion, I was even more so when they told us that Neji was out of commission for now and they made sure the others were also incapacitated.

When I asked why would they do that, the young men said they made the decision to abandon Kohona to protect someone they each loved just like we did years earlier. My kunoichi and I stood astonished as they explained what had gone on after we left. They spoke about how the Hokage changed upon reflecting on our secret relationship. She became furious with herself that she didn't notice what was going on right under her nose with her own student, that it was a betrayal of trust, and came to the conclusion that she had to _know_ everyone's, especially her shinobi's, personal business. She would decide whether or not two individuals could be together, or arrange marriages between who she thought were compatible to create stronger clans. There were some who argued the unfairness of it all, but the Hokage had convinced those that it was best for the Hidden Leaf Village.

However, my former students did not like the situation, because they couldn't be with the ones they wanted to be with. The fox-demon container wanted to marry Hinata, but Tsunade, with the support of the Hyuga's father, refused to allow their marriage since she was to be betrothed to the Uchiha heir to better each of their respected clans. Of course the black-haired ninja was against the idea, since he had interests in a Lord's daughter in a neighboring country, and he wished to wed her; and he was denied as well. They refused the declarations made by the Hokage and resolved to follow in my footsteps because they had to.

A rustling of leaves interrupted the narrative, and we released our tense muscles when Hinata emerged from the woods. After pleasantries were spoken, Naruto resumed from where he left off. Wrapping an arm securely around the waist of the once-shy girl, he revealed they continued to see each other which led to an unplanned pregnancy, just like me and my wife. Fortunately for them, no one knew of it except for Sasuke since he was the one who helped to arrange their secret rendezvous, just as they aided him in keeping in contact with his lady.

Knowing they had to leave before anyone found out she was not carrying her 'fiancé's' baby, they formulated a plan of forging a false mission that somehow they needed to take to permanently leave the village and make their way to pick up the Uchiha's girlfriend. By pure coincidence, a report came in on our whereabouts and many ninjas were to be sent on that assignment (because of Anko's convincing dishonesty, they were eager to join her in her 'vengeance'). Since Naruto and Sasuke were forbidden from any searches on us, they used that to their advantage, coupled with no other shinobi being available, to submit the counterfeit mission, so they would be the ones who could take it.

They made it clear to me that there was never any intention on their part for them to simply run and not do anything to assist us when they knew about it. Before that report, their objective all along was to seek us out for guidance on how to survive as missing-nins with a family. There was no question of doubt to come to us for advice, because though they had been initially angry with our secrecy, they learned to accept our relationship and respect it as well. And with that respect, they understood completely the reason for our departure when they became embroiled in the same situation. So, this was how and why they came to be here and back us up in the fight.

Amazed at the circumstances, I nearly fell over from what had transpired over the years. I never thought any of this would have happened, and certainly not my former students and the daughter of one of the strongest clans to basically imitate the moves I made for the one I love. I was not trying to lead by example, yet I unwittingly did so. It was not something I intended to do, nevertheless I did; and I was not ashamed one bit for there was nothing wrong with wanting to protect your loved ones and doing anything to ensure it. While I don't condone their choices, I was proud they decided to follow their hearts and live the life they wanted like me and my wife.

Clearing my mind and pushing the recent info aside for later, I realized in displeasure we were still standing in the same spot when the fighting ended. Announcing we needed to leave the area now, I steered everyone in the direction of the docks where I had a boat waiting for us (I always plan ahead). Even with the extra passengers, there was plenty of room for them for our journey. Assuring a tense Sasuke we were en route for his woman, I untied our transportation and we set off in the water.

As we sailed tranquilly to our destination, with my wife in my arms and the boys sleeping safely near us, my thoughts were as calm as the sea. Placing tender kisses along my kunoichi's neck, my life seemed like it was coming full circle, since I was going to help two young couples to live like I have been with my family for these years. It was gratifying in a way I didn't think possible, and I couldn't be happier for them. I knew our life was not an easy one, but as long as they had each other, like I had Sakura and the children, they could make it.

After all, anything worth keeping was worth fighting for (even with a little help). And I have proven that, because I would have never given up the moments and memories we shared so far: when everything changed between us, our first kiss, the first time we made love, our first anniversary together, when Sachio was born, our wedding night, our first real home, 'christening' each room of our new home, Sachio's firsts, celebrating every birthday, continuing to train together, getting stable jobs, finding new ways to pleasure each other, when Obito came into the world (and soon his firsts as well), and many more moments to come.

These were the things to treasure and keep hold of; and I always will, because they were mine to keep.

&&$$&&$TheEnd$&&$$&&

Well, what do you think? I'm not even sure if it was worth the wait. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you and confuse you with this. Maybe I will go back to change a few things. The reason it took me so long was a little writer's block, and I kept changing my mind on how to end it. I originally was going to have them captured and returned to the village, but I went against that. Then I thought, okay stick with them being captured and have Sasuke and Naruto help them out. But I scratched that idea and went with them almost in the same situation as Kakashi and Sakura were in, because I thought it would be different. Did I do good job of it? Also, I didn't write out the fight scenes, because I'm not that good at it yet, and I didn't think it was really needed. Oh well.

Also, _Sachio_ means _fortunately born _(that's what the site said). I thought it fit, because if you remember from the first one, Sakura's parents wanted her to abort the baby. Makes some sense.

Please be kind and review!

DOTS

&$&

Shameless Plug: Feel free to read my other Kakashi/Sakura fics if you haven't all ready, and review as well. There's my humorous one-shot 'Caught in the Open', and soon-to-be multi-chapter 'Fade In, Fade Out'. And if you into crack pairings, then read my crackfic 'To Bewitch a Pev,err, Sannin' with the pairing of Jiraiya/Hinata.


End file.
